Sophie Hojo
Sophie Hojo é a terceita protagonista de Pripara e uma das heroínas em Idol Time Pripara. Sua marca é Holic Trick. Pertence ao grupo SoLaMi SMILE. Seu bordão é "Pshuu" '' quando esta no Fancy Mode.Tem costume de chamar seus fans "''Kago no kotorichan-tachi" ou "Meus passarinhos engaiolados" Este personagem atualmente não esta sendo usado por ninguém. Personalidade Sophie é muito popular em sua escola e é admirada por muitos estudantes.Ela tem uma saude fragil (Fancy Mode), nesse modo ela não tem muito senso de direção e fica bem fraca dizendo "Pshuu" muitas vezes. Quando ela come ameixas em conserva ela se torna uma garota cheia de energia,confiante e muito detalhista, normalmente vendo detalhes que os outros não veem. Canções Principais Solo * Taiyou Flare Sharbet * Red Flash Revolution Duo * Make It - Com Laala Manaka Trio * Happy Pa Lucky - Com SoLaMi Smile * Pretty Prism Paradise - Com SoLaMi Smile * Dream Parade - Com SoLaMi Smile * Ready Smile - Com SoLaMi Smile * Solar Flare Sharbet - Com SoLaMi Smile * Triangle Star - Com SoLaMi Smile * I Friend You - Com SoLaMi Smile * We Are Friends - Com SoLaMi Smile * My Friend Dear Friend - Com SoLaMi Smile Grupo * Realize - SoLaMi Dressing * Love Friend Style - SoLaMi Dressing * Make It - SoLaMi Dressing & Faruru Bokerdole * Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday - SoLaMageddon Mi, SoLaMi Dressing & Nao Ehime * CelePara Opera Company - What a WonderPri World!! * Around・the・PriPara Land - Com CelePara Company & FriendAll * LOVE IS FRIEND - SoLaMi Smile & Janice e Jewlie * We Are Friends - SoLaMi Smile & Publico * My Friend Dear Friend - SoLaMi Smile & Publico Coords A marca Principal de Sophie Hojo é Holic Trick. * White Swan Coord - Seu coord casual até o episodio 13. * Holic Trick Cyalume Coord - Seu antigo cyalume coord. Depois vira seu coord casual. * SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord - Cyalume Coord que usa junto a SoLaMi♡SMILE. * Fresh SoLaMi S Team Cyalume Coord - Upgrate do antigo team cyalume coord de SoLaMi Smile. * Dream Holic Trick Cyalume Coord - Upgrate do seu cyalume coord. Continuando como seu coord casual. * Super Cyalume Sophie Coord - Seu Super Cyalume Coord até o episodio 147 * Team Super Cyalume Sophie Coord - Novo Team Super Cyalume Coord em Idol Time Making Drama * Let's Go PriPara * Exciting Present For You! - Christmas Present For You- Valentine's Present For You - Present All * Fresh Sweets Park - Fruitful Autumn Sweets * Everyone Play in PriPara Hills! ''' * '''Friendly Sweets Party * Valkyrie Maiden's Realase - Valkyrie Maiden's Primavera - Valkyrie Maiden's Realase , Beauty Venus * Super Miracle Red Flash * Trick or Treat Halloween Party * The Night Sky's Moonlights Trapeze * We Are PriPara * Lovely Flower Cinderella * Cute is Strongest! Pop'n Sweets SoLaMi Smile * Girl's Eden, PriPara Park * Birth of a Divine Idol SoLaMi Smile * Hello!Blue Sky Smile Sparkling * Ukiuki! Fortune Resort! * Girl Meets Girl * Fly High Kami Ido! It's not a dream anymore Unidades Ativa * SoLaMi♡SMILE - Unidade que faz junto a Mirai Minami e Laala Manaka .Se tornaram ídolos divinas no Kami Grand Prix Desativada * SoLaMi♡Dressing - Unidade que fez com Dressing Páfe,Mirei Minami e Laala Manaka. * SoLaMageddon Mi - Dream Team que fez com Mirei Minami,Laala Manaka e Aromaggedon * CelePara Opera Company - Dream Team que fez com Hibiki Shikyoin,Shion Todo,Faaruru Bokerdole, Mikan Shiratama/Reona West.Foram vencedoras do Grand Prix do Inverno. * PriPara Nurses- Unidade criada por Ajimi Kiki, a juntou com com Fuwari Midorikaze e Leona West. Relações * Manaka Laala - Inicialmente Sophie não tinha um relacionamento próximo a Laala , sua interação se limitativa a Laala entregar suas pizzas de ameixeira. Depois comenta que Laala a inspirou a tentar mais coisas por si mesma e agora ambas são amigas. * Mirei Minami - Não era próxima a Mirei, mas era grata a ela por ter lhe ajudado no programa em que participaram.Ambas são parte do grupo SoLaMi Smile * Usagi - Antigo Manager dela,Usagi era muito controlador com ela e quase não lhe dava muita liberdade. * Cosmo Hojo - É sua irmã mais velha e sua guardiã legal * Mr.Hojo - Seu Pai, ele viaja plantando ameixeiras para Sophie. * Kuma - Se torna seu Manager após se juntar a Mirei Minami e Manaka Laala * Fã clube da Sophie - São seu fã clube, se dão muito bem. Elas gostam da Sophie em ambos "modos". * Gaaruru - Sophie e a segunda pessoa que podia entender o que Gaaruru dizia, Sophie a salva quando a Gajira ataca Pripara, depertando assim a vontade de Gaaruru de ser uma Kaijuu Idol * Reona West - São bons amigos Etimologia *'Hōjō' (北条) Ho ''significa "Norte" e ''Jo ''significa Linhas. Então seu sobrenome significa linhas do norte. *Sophie(そふぃ) Vem nome nome grego ''Sofia ''e significa sabedora. Trivia * Seu aniversario é 30 de Julho então é Leão ** Na Data se celebra o dia da ameixa em conserva no Japão * Sua comida preferida são as ameixas em conserva * Seu nome na verdade se escreve Sophy * No episodio 42 é revelado que ela talvez seja metade brasileira * No Episodio 9 é revelado que se ela comer algo doce ela volta ao seu estado Fancy. * Seu nome '''So'phie vem da quinta nota da escala musical * Ela e sua irmã moram no predio Pride Tower Hills, no andar 33, no apartamento 3333. ** É o mesmo predio em que Hibiki mora * É a unica ídolo que se apresentou com um making drama incompleto * É mencionado no episodio 1 que ela debutou em Pripara quando estudava em outra escola e depois se transferiu para atual ** Ela esta na industria de ídolos desde pequena * É a unica ídolo que conseguiu fazer nove lives consecutivos * Adora Rosas * Sua dubladora é a mesma que faz Powan em ídol time Galeria SophieMovie.png|Sophie 1ºTemporada Chara_sofi.png|Sophie 2ºTemporada Sophie-S3.png|Sophie 3ºTemporada Sophie-chan.png|Sophie 4ºTemporada fancymode.png|Sophie EyeCatch Side1 posedois.jpg|Pose Coord Change pose.jpg|Pose Pre-Making Drama Guinda.jpg|Cyalume Change LaalaSophieduo.png|Cyalume Coord junto a Laala cyalumetimesophie.jpg|Super Cyalume Time ITPP7168.jpg|Super Cyalume Time TimeSophie.jpg|Super Team Cyalume Coord Categoria:Idol Categoria:Ídolo Categoria:Cool Idol Categoria:Ídolo Descolada Categoria:Personagem Oficial Categoria:Cool Type